


Alas de cuerda

by zanderskyward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin sabe tocar el violín, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Chapter 49, Sexual Content, y otras cosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin echaba de menos tocar el violín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas de cuerda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandanoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandanoi/gifts).



> Toda la culpa de este fic la tiene Noiry y su fanart de Erwin tocando el violín https://twitter.com/Noiry/status/710579716156211200

En un acto de valor, se había atrevido a abrir la caja que guardaba la parte de humanidad que había perdido. Erwin tocó suavemente la madera hueca y luego pasó los dedos por las cuerdas, finas y delicadas como tendones. No tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para sacar el violín y comprobar lo real que era el hecho de que ya no podría volver a tocarlo, a reproducir viejas melodías y experimentar con sus propias pequeñas invenciones. Nada más se volvería a oír salir de esa habitación.

La puerta abriéndose irrumpió en sus pensamientos, aunque ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

—Tantos años aquí y no sabes llamar a la puerta.

—Así siempre sabes que soy yo —oyó en esa característica voz grave un toque divertido ante su reproche—. ¿Qué coño haces? Pensaba que ya estarías durmiendo. Tienes que descansar; partimos mañana hacia María.

Levi dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó junto a él, con las piernas de cada uno apenas rozándose. Erwin le miró de reojo, viendo cómo el otro componía un gesto más serio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. También había notado cierto sentimiento amargo cuando pronunció la misión del día siguiente.

—… Lo siento.

—No es necesario —negó con la cabeza, tapando la caja de madera oscura y volviéndola a esconder bajo la cama.

—Adoraba oírte tocar —dijo el moreno con un tono de voz bajo, y apenado casi.

Erwin giró la cabeza hacia él y enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la confesión. Luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa ladeada y orgullosa.

—Ya lo sé. Aunque nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Porque te lo tenías muy creído —Levi frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, refunfuñando.

A esas alturas conocía perfectamente la expresión de vergüenza del otro, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita agachando la cabeza. No sabía exactamente cómo conseguía animarle sin siquiera intentarlo, o eso creía al menos. Alzando el rostro de nuevo, agarró suavemente la mandíbula de Levi con su única mano y en cambio le empujó con cierta rapidez hasta pegarle la espalda a la cama, presionando sus labios sobre los de él. El menor exhaló un sonido de sorpresa pero Erwin siguió besándole con ganas hasta robarle el aliento, viendo cómo al separarse al fin le tenía sonrojado y con la respiración algo acelerada. Sonrió.

—Me lo tengo creído en más cosas.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había tocado el violín delante de Levi. De hecho, pensaba llevarse ese recuerdo a la tumba. En la capital hubo una fiesta en honor a su ascenso a comandante de la legión, donde asistieron tanto militares como miembros de la nobleza, y se había llevado a Levi como muestra de la capacidad de sus soldados y un símbolo de orgullo. Por aquel entonces ni siquiera habían compartido nada más íntimo que unas copas. Coincidió en que conocía a algunos de los militares allí presentes, antes amigos cuando eran reclutas y ahora en Garrison o la Policía Militar, y sabían de su gran afición por la música además de los libros o la política. Él iba un poco perjudicado por el alcohol en esos momentos y acabaron convenciéndole para que tocara alguna pieza con el violín de un pobre músico de la pequeña orquesta allí presente en su fiesta. No solía beber mucho, aunque aquella era una ocasión especial. No tocó todo lo bien que podría haberlo hecho, pero desde el primer minuto se dio cuenta de que la mirada más penetrante de la sala no era la del músico sino la de Levi. Se había quedado apartado a un lado, mirándole casi embelesado mientras balanceaba el arco con la mano derecha y con delicadeza presionaba las cuerdas con la izquierda. Todo el ligero baile de su cuello hasta los pies, todo para crear música. Empezó con unas notas más bajas y fue ascendiendo las notas hasta llegar a la parte central, al clímax a partir del cual la obra decaía en su impulso y su fuerza gracias al músico rindiéndose ante su público, porque si por él fuera podría continuar allí horas.

Luego, conforme iban creciendo juntos como algo más, se convirtió en una costumbre. Después de perder a sus únicos amigos Levi tenía nervios de acero excepto cuando se acercaban las expediciones, hasta el punto de que no podía dormir por las continuas pesadillas o las manos le temblaban con fuerza en cuanto se apartaba de la vista de los demás. La noche antes de partir Erwin le guiaba de la soledad del tejado hasta su habitación, pidiéndole que se pusiera cómodo en la cama mientras sacaba el violín de su caja y tocaba para él. A veces tocaba varias melodías y otras solo un par, pero siempre acababa con la misma canción popular, una especie de nana a la que el moreno le tenía un extraño cariño pero nunca quiso decirle por qué. En todos esos años no se había cansado de ver su expresión en aquellos minutos y podría seguir así muchos más, viendo cómo se relajaba mientras la pieza iba avanzando en sus manos. Sabía que a Levi le gustaba la música desde el mismo día en que le había visto cerrar los ojos mientras se asomaba por la ventana, escuchando las canciones de los pájaros más madrugadores.

Ahora afianzaba las rodillas en la cama, a cada lado de las suyas, con toda la ropa abandonada y desperdigada por el suelo sin que eso levantara protestas del capitán por una vez. Pronto estaba dentro de él y le veía agarrar las sábanas mientras sus músculos de la espalda se tensaban más y acababa apoyando la frente en el colchón, suspirando y maldiciendo entre murmullos. Erwin apoyó la mano en la cama y se inclinó hacia delante, dándole unos minutos que aprovechó para repartir besos desde su barbilla hasta la base de su cuello, deteniéndose ahí para marcarle y oírle inspirar con fuerza, y luego siguió el camino de su columna que empezaba en la nuca y terminaba en su baja espalda. No tenía ninguna prisa.

Cuando empezó a moverse muy lentamente, habiéndose erguido y colocado la mano de nuevo en su cadera, fue cuando Levi empezó a lanzar quejidos y suspiros más audibles. Gruñó y flexionó los dedos de una mano, abriéndola y cerrándola alrededor de un trozo de sábana sin llegar a girar el rostro ni para mirar de reojo a Erwin.

—Más rápido —se quejó.

—Relájate —el rubio paseó la mano por su espalda, brindándole algunas caricias con cierta presión cuando sus dedos llegaban a una zona muy tensa para indicárselo al contrario.

Levi inspiró hondo y exhaló el aire con un muy ligero temblor. Erwin sabía lo impaciente que era, pero quería relajarle. Sustituir a su propio instrumento. Tranquilizarle y susurrarle al oído que todo iba a salir bien mientras compartía un cariño que ambos necesitaban.

Poco a poco empezó a subir el ritmo hasta uno profundo y lento, pero no pensaba pasar de ahí esa noche como haría en otras. Levi se revolvía debajo de él y se le escapaban pequeños sonidos según el movimiento que hiciera, perdiendo su compostura habitual. A veces gruñía o gemía de forma más grave cuando intentaba acallarse, pero Erwin siempre conseguía que acabase dejándose llevar y que su voz subiera varias octavas mientras le acariciaba como si así tocase distintas notas. Bajó la mano extendida por su columna. Recordaba cuando podía usar las dos para acariciarle, para empujarle contra el colchón y extender ambas palmas por su espalda como si fueran alas. Desde el momento en el que le conoció supo que Levi había nacido para volar. Era uno de esos pájaros mañaneros que cantaban al ver amanecer un día más.

Y ahora ahí le tenía, de su brazo también como un águila. Salvaje y dócil, aunque no domesticada. No le mantenía en una jaula ni le había cortado las alas, pero posiblemente no pudiera ayudarle más a extenderlas y alzarse al vuelo. Quizá pronto lo tendría que hacer completamente solo. Se inclinó hasta pegar el pecho a su espalda y le rodeó con el brazo la cadera, mordiendo suavemente su cuello mientras le guiaba hasta el final. María y todos los muros tendrían que esperar, porque ahora solo existían ellos dos.

—¿Por qué te gustaba tanto esa canción? —preguntó Erwin una vez se dejó caer a su lado, recuperando el aliento.

—Es una canción de cuna —Levi contestó aún con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, esperando una mejor respuesta cuando en realidad ya sospechaba cuál podría ser, y por qué quería que la compartiese con él. El otro abrió los ojos y suspiró, rindiéndose.

—Me la cantaba mi madre.

—Cántamela.

—Tsk —el moreno desvió la mirada momentáneamente, aparentemente pillado por su petición—. Te la cantaré si volvemos.

—Cuando volvamos —hizo hincapié con seguridad.

Levi se quedó mirándole en silencio con esos ojos de tormenta, serio. Tragó saliva y alcanzó su mano, y ambos entrelazaron los dedos al instante.

—Cuando volvamos.

Erwin no se creyó sus propias palabras.


End file.
